


"What does death feel like?"

by Ali_Aqua (EmaliaEclipse)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Gen, He almost dies a lot man i feel bad for this kid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 3 am help, Immortality, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), dream is fucked up, wrote this in half an hour with shitty writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaliaEclipse/pseuds/Ali_Aqua
Summary: He couldn't die, this was a fact that plagued him everyday.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	"What does death feel like?"

He couldn’t die. 

That was a fact of his life he had lived with for years, never changing, never growing, never dying. At first he had seen it like a gift, something to be celebrated- He would exist forever! 

Slowly it seemed to become a curse. He had outlived all he cared for, parents, siblings, friends, lovers. It drove him insane, his stupid body just refused. to. DIE. He grew numb and distant, what was the point? Nothing mattered, he would just keep living and living and living, while they all died.

Then he met her, a small bundle of energy and chaos and happiness. 

He refused to get attached, after all- she would eventually leave too. But she was persistent, she followed him and fought with him and became his sister. Eventually he ruffled her hair and told her- “Come with me”

But soon… she got sick. The man had panicked and started doing everything he could to save this small girl he called ‘sister’. 

He made her Immortal. 

It was a power he didn’t know he had, something that took a part of his soul and shared it with hers. 

\-----------

He was older now.

Not physically, never physically, but mentally. 

He had gone on a journey, his body itching to do something more than stay in that little house he and his sister called home. The forever young girl content with staying for the time being.

He had met Him while roaming the world, fire filled eyes that asked him- “Fight me I dare you”.

They had met Him while searching for a new home, short but passionate, the new duo practically dragging him with them.

The trio met Them in the nether, Diamonds and Demons, He was happy to meet someone just as cursed as he.

Eventually, they made a game, a twisted mockery of his curse. They called it Manhunt.

A game that made his immortality ‘fun’ again, something he could brag to his friends (It had been so long since he had called anyone that) and dance out of the hands of death.

They made a ‘Home base’ of sorts, a land they could live, rest, joke in. A land that he finally found himself feeling Human.

\--------

The blond had intrigued him.

A child so unafraid of death that he would be willing to die for his country? It made him laugh at how stupid he was, humans never realized just how short and fragile their lives were did they?

But then the child seemed to evade it, death knocked on the boys doorstep and he ignored it. He didn’t die. 

He wanted to… test it out. How far could this small child go before death caught up with him? Before it stung like lava seering itself into his very being?

Lava, Tower, Wither. 

He just. wouldn’t. die.

It became a game for him eventually, one of the few beings in this pitiful world that seemed to evade death just like him. Like a twisted game of chicken he would see how many times he could force this child to the brink, the fine line between the living and the spirits.

Then the child shoved him in a prison. A dark unfeeling box that he would live in forever, and ever, and ever, because he couldn’t die. The ones he met so long ago coming and going with a cold sneer and tears (friends, sister, nobody). 

The boy would visit sometimes, to taunt him, to ask for his brother back, to make him write books. 

Then the blond was stuck with him, a security breach the warden had said, and the man laughed. They could play more games! 

Then… 

Then the child moved no more. 

The grim reaper finally caught up with him, red staining his hands.

“Well, I guess our game is over innit?” 

:)

\-------

No. He wasn’t done with the boy. 

His soul felt a little emptier and then he was back, bloody and sobbing but he was back.

“How did it feel?” He asked the child.

“How did it feel.” He never knew what death felt like, he took in the boy before him and smiled.

He never got his answer.

The game played on.


End file.
